Kat Smith and the Heroes of Olympus
by Sirenzelf
Summary: Kat's confused. She discovers friends were spies and that there is actually a camp for her kind. But before she can even go explore Camp Half-Blood she's swept away on the Argo II, where she meets Nico and the rest of the gang. Will she be able to uncover a secret within her and help them? Percabeth, Jiper, Frazel, and Leo\OC and Nico\OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One: The Battle in San Fran's Pier 39_**

**Sirenzelf : Heyo! What up?**

**Leo "smokin' hot" Valdez: Hey, Kat!**

**Sirenzelf: Do the disclaimer will ya?**

**Leo "smokin' hot" Valdez: ... Do I have to?**

**Sirenzelf: Yes, so on with it!**

**Leo "smokin' hot" Valdez: Sirenzelf doesn't own any of the characters that are mentioned in this story. If she did, well, it would be chaos.**

* * *

"Oh my Gods, Kat! Look!" Annabeth yelled.

I stop talking with Angie for a minute and turn to look at the blonde. "What?"

She was smiling widely and pointed at a small shop near the dock. "It's a left-handed gift shop! Come on!"

She ran over to me from where she was and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the shop. I started tripping over my shoes as she dragged me. I didn't see, but I knew Angie was rolling her eyes as she watched me almost fall on my face. I heard her laugh and started walking towards the shop. I was already in the shop with Annabeth as Angie walked into the store with her arms crossed.

I wasn't surprised to see Annabeth walking around like it was a candy store. She's one of the only kids at the school who's left-handed so this was apparently very exciting for her. As for me and Angie, well this was kinda boring. Angie was already bored, I could tell. She was frowning slightly still with her arms crossed. She was wearing her black jacket as usual with her black shoes and jeans. Her brown hair was down and she moved her bangs out of her eyes as she started to walk around as well.

Annabeth was wearing her blue shirt and shorts, although I had no idea why because it was cold and muggy outside. Her blonde hair was up in a pony tail and was flying all over the place as she kept on walking around the store fast. I wrapped my arms around myself as a gust of wind came blowing into the store. I moved my hair out of my face as the wind blew it around and started walking around myself.

Annabeth would keep on going up to each of us with new little trinkets, smiling like crazy. She would mostly come up to me because when she would go to Angie, and she would just tell Annabeth to go to me. I would make a face at her every time, but only to have her laugh quietly and smile.

Annabeth... she was in the 9th grade, but looked like she was supposed to be in the 12th grade. She was very smart, so I know she didn't flunk. After all, she is a daughter of Athena. Did... did her dad tell the school to hold her back..? If he did, that's just really stupid. It didn't make any sense, but I didn't want to ask Annabeth. I don't want to offend anyone here.

I sighed and kept on walking around the store. After half an hour Annabeth finally became tired of the store. We didn't have any money so it wasn't like we could buy anything. She was a little upset but just shrugged it off. As we started to head out, I froze as I heard a dangerously low growl come from the back of the store. My eyes widened, and I just stood there not moving a muscle.

Annabeth and Angie both saw how I wouldn't move and walked over to me with a worried expression. Annabeth put a hand on my shoulder still looking at me. "Kat, whats wrong?"

I still didn't budge. "I think I heard something.. from inside the store.."

"Like what?" Angie asked.

"A-a growl of some sort! I don't kno-" My sentence was cut short by a loud cackle ringing in the air.

Annabeth's eyes were wide and alert now. Being quick, she whipped out her knife. I looked to my right. Angie had her sword out in her right hand, water swirling in the other. I took my cross necklace off, transforming it into a bow. My quiver appeared on my back with a bunch of new arrows in there. We all looked at each other and nodded. It was like we were telepathic, knowing exactly what each of us were thinking: Get the monster away from the mortals.

"_Di Immortales." _Annabeth groaned. "Why now of all days?"

The three of us ran out of the store, the creature hot on our trail. I stopped and turned, being the idiot that I am, pulling out an arrow and shooting at it. Gods dammit, I thought as the arrow only grazed it. For a moment, I got a glimpse of what _it _actually was: An Empousa. The empousai are the beautiful daughters of the goddess Hecate and the spirit Mormo. They feast on the blood of Hecate, while their mother seduced men as they slept. Empousai were created by combining together dark magic, animal, and bronze. The Empousa wore brazen slippers and had bearing flaming hair. The name is said to mean "one-footed". This is because they are a one-legged hybrid, with a donkey's leg and a celestial bronze prosthetic true form can paralyze a man just by the sheer sight of them. They use this form to drink blood.

I got a chance to dodge before she hit me with her claw. Annabeth came from behind, raising her knife. The Empousa's eyes widened as the knife penetrated her skin. Angie came over to us. Before she could say anything, another Empousa attacked us, screaming, "Kill them all! Especially Athena's child!"

"Go! I'll cover you guys."

They both gave me a crazy look. "What? Kat, no way are we leaving you!"

"You have to! Now go!" Another claw shot up, aiming for Angie. Although I jumped in front of her, one of the enemy's friend came and slashed her. We were both injured on the ground in pain. Annabeth was blurry when she tried to approach us.

"Annabeth, d-don.. don't! Just g.. go!" I swatted my hand at her feet as the blonde was being surrounded by empousa.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Angie pull out her sword. "Might as well go down fighting.."

A part of me told me that what she said was going to come true, that we were going to die there. The other part told me that help was on the way. I cracked a smile at her.

"Let's kick some ass, then."

The battle was going down hill for us. Annabeth, Angie, and I had gotten separated during the mix up. I couldn't concentrate on what was in front of me, too worried about my friends. Chelsea (I just learned the empousai's name!) howled with evil laughter. THe two of us had been like this for what seemed like ages.

"Come on now, Girlie. Take a swing."

I knew she was trying to get under my skin, and I'm ashamed to say it did very, very much. More of her hyena laughter traveled to my ears. You're not going to lose! I told myself, lunging towards her. Before I could tear her to shreds, an arrow pierced her heart- or at least where one would have been.

The voices I thought I would never hear again called out, "Kat! Thank the Gods you're okay!"

Then one I didn't recognize followed shortly after. "Pheobe! Get her some ambrosia, now!"

It was a punk-looking girl. She had short, spiky, black hair and blue eyes, the exact color of the sky. Freckles spread across her upper cheeks, over her nose, and onto the other side.

An older brunette, around the age of fifteen, brought food of the Greek Gods and Goddesses. I assumed it was Pheobe and thanked her.

"Don't eat too much, okay?" I looked back at the raven haired girl, nodding. "I'm Thalia Grace. As you know, that's Pheobe," Thalia pointed a finger at the other girl beside me, then shifted it over to a slightly darker skin toned girl with brown, braided hair, some strands falling out. "That's Piper McLean."

* * *

**Sirenzelf: How was it? Any tips or suggestions you have, please share!**

**Leo "smokin' hot" Valdez: I got some advice for ya. Put me in the first chapter! And the tite!**

**Sirenzelf: You'll be in the story, Leo. Hold your horses. **

**Leo "smokin' hot" Valdez: BUT I WANNA BE THE MAIN CHARACTEERRRRRRRRR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sirenzelf: Hello people! I am back and I am tired. LEO, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE. NOW. DO THE GODS DAM DISCLAIMER.**

**Leo: You can't make me. -sticks tongue out-**

**Sirenzelf: Oh yeah..? -dials Annabeth's number- Hey.. No. Leo won't listen..**

**Leo: U-uh, Kat doesn't own the book series! SHE'S CRAZY! HALP MEH!**

**Sirenzelf: -eye twitches and bonks him over the head-**

* * *

Piper wasn't apart of Lady Artemis's hunt. She was only there to help out. She wore a teal dress-like t-shirt with black leggings and light brown leather boots. She was a pretty girl, which made sense since she is a daughter of Aphrodite. She was a few years older than me. She was fun to talk to- I could relate to her with being bullied and not being that girly. We connected that way. I think I just made a new friend. But one question remained.

Gods of Olympus, I thought. How did these people find us?

I got my answer a minute later when Annabeth and Thalia hugged each other with excited facial expressions. "Oh.. So they know each other?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah. Annabeth told me that they traveled all the way to Camp Half-Blood and-"

"Camp Half-Blood?"

"You know," Piper said, giving me a rather odd look. "The camp that keeps demigods safe from the monsters? Annabeth never told you? She was supposed to..." A frown graced her features. "That's what camp sent her to-"

"Back up a second there- _sent_? You mean this whole thing was a set-up? You guys _sent_ her?!" I felt bad for cutting her off twice, but I needed answers and I needed them now. "Wha..." The feeling of anger and betrayal formed in the pit of my stomach. My eyebrows scrunched up as my gaze shifted from Piper to the ground. Did I really know anything about her?

"Yeah," Piper's voice was apologetic, which I shook off. I wasn't mad at her. "She was going to look after the area for awhile, and Chiron, he runs the camp, told her about two demigods that were there."

I looked over at the blonde daughter of Athena, who was still happily chatting with her old buddy. My eyes wandered and stopped at Angie. She was given ambrosia and was now talking with another hunter. We both caught each other's eyes. I looked away before she could see my expression. Sighing, I fiddled with my fingers. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"She's sixteen." Piper said.

My shoulders slumped. Was there truth behind any of her words?

We ended up being in the clearing for quite some time before hauling our asses through the forest. I have to admit, I would've gotten lost if it weren't for the Hunters. I thought we were going to go to Camp Half-Blood, but we ended up meeting others at a large ship with a dragon head in the front. I nodded in approvement, liking the design. A Mexican boy, a bit taller than me, who had suspenders over a buttoned up dress shirt, waved at us from the ship. His cargo pants, that were messily tucked into his boots, looked worn out. There were holes in them.

"That's Leo," Piper told me. I had stuck with her and avoided Annabeth as much as possible.

"He's cute..." I smirked at Angie as the whisper made it's way up to my ears. But I kept quiet.

Leo toothily grinned, yelling, "Heyo! What's up?" His head turned toward Angie and I. "Who are these lovely ladies?" He wriggled his eyebrows. I wasn't sure if he was joking or being serious.

Thalia rolled her blue eyes and shot a glare his way. "Don't you dare start."

He shivered and nodded obediently. Angie and I laughed. We followed the hunters onto the ship. It was as big as it looked. Annabeth smirked, obviously proud of the ship. Angie and I boarded the ship, side by side. Leo met us on top. I rolled my eyes as he gave Angie a flirtatious look. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing at how red it made her face. The ship really amazing. The sulpture, everything! I never thought a ship could look like this. (Although, I haven't seen much ships.) I saw others emerge from one of the doors. The first one was a dark haired boy. His green eyes widened as he looked behind me. "Annabeth!"

"Percy?" Her voice sounded excited as she ran passed us and into the arms of the boy.

_Ah. So this is her boyfriend, _I thought.

A girl about my age, dark skinned, appeared with a tall Asian next to her. She gave a shy smile to us and waved. I waved back to her, giving a smile back. I hesitantly walked over to them. "Hi. I'm Caitlyn." Up close, I saw her hazel eyes. They were the right shade to balance out her features. Her curly hair framed her face perfectly, too. The Asian had brown eyes an was fair skinned.

"I'm Hazel. And this is Frank." She gestured towards Frank. He gave an easy smile and greeted me. "Its nice to meet you, Caitlyn."

"You can call me Kat, if you want. Easier to remember."

Just as she was going to say something, a tall blonde came in behind Frank and Hazel. He put one hand on Frank's shoulder as he squeezed himself between Frank and the door's frame, going onto the deck. He had outstanding blue eyes, much like Thalia's.

_They could be-_

"Thalia!" He called out to the raven haired girl as he made his way to her. He enveloped her in a tight hug. Man, was he muscular. Thalia grinned as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey, bro. How's my little brother?

_Yup. There it is. Wait a minute- _little_ brother?!_

Piper laughed at my expression. "Yeah, little brother." When did she get over here?

I gave her a weird look. "Can you, like.. read minds or something?"

"No," She shook her head. "But I have seen that expression so many times, I just know."

"Ah," I said softly. I watched their sibling reunion with a small smile. I've always wanted that; a sibling relationship. A bond like that. I couldn't help but stare in envy. They looked so.. casual. Like they were best buddies off having the time of their lives together. It would be nice to have a sibling to fight with instead of being alone and ending up with no one to talk to. "Hey, Piper?" I turned my gaze to her before I got a little bit too envious of them.

"Yes, Kat?"

"Does Apollo have anymore kids at Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yeah, of course!" She replied. "He's got lots and most are very nice. You've got Will Solace, he's head consoler of your cabin. He is the kindest one there. Although, he is a bit of a stick in the mud."

I laughed, "That's fine." _There are lots. _I know I said I wanted a sibling, but a lot of 'em? No thank you.

That's a bit too much for me. On the other hand.. it might be fun.

I caught Hazel's voice as she spoke with excitement. "Nico. Annabeth is back. She brought some new demigods- Greek."

I turned towards her in curiosity. Standing there was a slightly pale boy with dark hair who had on a skull t-shirt and black jeans. I had to admit, he was good-looking. He nodded with a straight face. His brown eyes flickered over to me for a moment and I offered him a smile. He only gave me a slight nod. Well, at least he acknowledged me. Unlike _someone_ I know..

No. I shook my head slightly as soon as I began that thought. Maybe there was a boy at school I liked, and yeah he might be a jerk, but he was a sweet guy. He really was. He has helped me with my Spanish and even through some personal problems I've had. Cliché, I agree. Maybe it was from reading too much books, or watching too much movies. I didn't like it either way.

"Caitlyn," Hazel said. "This is my brother, Nico. Nico, Caitlyn."

I offered him another smile, but with a wave next time. He cracked a smile at me. The corner of his mouth moved up. "Hi."

My smile grew wider. "It's nice to meet you."

Percy, the green eyed boy, went up to Angie and hugged the daylights out of her. "I HAVE A SISTER!"

Gods, I thought. He sounded like such a.. a..

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth groaned. "Don't kill her. You just met Ang."

_**Seaweed** **Brain.**_

* * *

**Sirenzelf: Sorry for the wait... you know who you are. **

**Leo: IT'S TOO LATE TO _APOLLO-_GIZE.**

**Sirenzelf: You've got ****until 3. **

**Leo: ITS TOO LAAAAT-**

**Sirenzelf: -calls Annabeth-**

**Annabeth: VALDEZ.**

**Leo: Oh FuCK-**


End file.
